A multi-user network-based content management environment (storage environment) allows users to upload and store content items in a data storage medium associated with an account, which the users may then access from virtually any network-enabled computing device. However, as the number of users and content items increases in such a storage environment, the complexity and quantity of data quickly scale and become difficult to manage. One way to manage these content items is by storing them in a particular directory structure that reflects content item relationships and access permissions. However, this approach can introduce problems or limitations when implementing sharing between user accounts or when attempting to increase storage efficiency.